The present disclosure relates to optical surgery, id more specifically to surgery on a patient's retina via a laser.
Various diseases may be treated by applying a laser to a patient's retina For example, diabetic retinopathy may be therapeutically treated by creating multi-spot laser coagulation patterns on a patient's retina—panretinal photocoagulation, which may revitalize the retina. Often, these patterns require many (e.g., 3000) precision laser shots.
To apply retinal laser shots, a physician may, for example, individually target each shot and activate the laser. The shots may be applied directly to the retina (e.g., using an endo probe) or through the eye (e.g., using laser indirect ophthalmoscopy or a slit lamp with laser delivery optics). During a laser shot, a physician may adjust the shot (e.g., power and/or pulse length) to achieve a certain degree of retina whitening, which is correlated with a therapeutic effect. To decrease surgical time, tools have been developed that allow a physician to apply a number of shots at one time (e.g., multi-spot fibers and Pascal patterning laser).